


All Part of a Plan

by YourAverageAspiringAuthor



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, These boys have been through a lot, Thinkin Out Loud (Ed Sheeran)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageAspiringAuthor/pseuds/YourAverageAspiringAuthor
Summary: Pete and Sonny have been fighting to survive since they were kids, and they've finally caught a break.If you couldn't guess already, this work was inspired by Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud.





	All Part of a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivysaurusrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivysaurusrex/gifts), [ThoughtsCascade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/gifts).



Sonny de la Vega had been running all his life. Be it from his only mildly angry cousin for a few hours, or from people trying to steal his group’s supplies, he’d never really gotten a break. Pete had been there with him the entire time, no matter what. They were a team, the two of them; an inseparable pair. They had only been dating for two months by the time the first snowfall came in early November.The two shared their first kiss under the light of a burning building in late September. Sonny told Usnavi on the last day of that month. 

Surprisingly enough, Usnavi hadn’t reacted nearly as badly as the new couple had expected. Had simply said it took them long enough and not to get any crazy ideas anytime soon. Pete insisted they celebrate that night, and Sonny managed to find a few candles for the occasion. They made love on an old futon in the ginger-vanilla scented candlelight, and the next day they woke up in each other’s arms. 

Come the twentieth of March, the group had found a place they could call home. It wasn’t much, but it was what they had. The Barrio started renovations the next day. They had set up shop at an old strip mall in the outskirts of New York, almost immediately getting to work on fixing up the broken down place. Hell, the mall even had a mattress store. Lucky them. Unfortunately, they still had to go out ‘hunting’ for food. You win some, you lose some, as Nina had pointed out when the discovery was pointed out. 

Over the next four months, the residents of the Barrio had worked hard to make sure they would be safe and secure in their new home. Sonny and Pete worked through minor arguments, and Usnavi finally got the balls to ask Vanessa out. Come mid August, everyone had settled in and they began to form a routine. Like clockwork, every 8am, they began their day. They worked like a well oiled machine, and it was good. It was normal.

One late August night, about 9pm if Pete’s watch still worked correctly, they snuggled up on the rooftop to watch the sun set. Somebody (probably Benny and Nina) had dragged a mattress up there at some point in the perfect spot. They held each other for a good two hours before Pete started to hum a familiar tune.

Sonny gave a curious hum of his own when he noticed what his boyfriend was doing, an eyebrow raised in amusement. “Whatcha doin there, Petey?” He asked, nuzzling his nose into the older man’s neck. 

“Thought I told you not to call me that, Sonny.” Was Pete’s only response, tilting his head to give Sonny better access. His voice almost had a lazy drawl to it, eyes fluttering closed as he took a deep breath of the crisp summer air. 

“Yeah, yeah, but like, whatcha hummin?” Sonny shot back, pulling away to stare at his boyfriend for a few moments, tugging at his old t-shirt. It was only a little ripped up, and the faded red alloted for a unique vibe that he found he quite liked. Lost his hat some time a few years ago, but Sonny was sure it would’ve completed the ensemble. 

Pete found he didn’t care nearly as much about the nickname as he gave off, thinking it to be almost endearing when it came out of the younger man’s mouth. Then again, anything sounded sweet when it came out of those gorgeous lips. He shifted, opening his eyes and givin a goofy grin that could barely be seen in the gentle moonlight. “Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating heart.” He sang quietly, only mildly off tune. Who would care anyways, when they hadn’t properly heard that song in nearly a decade? 

Sonny gave his boyfriend’s shoulder a gentle punch, blushing slightly as he buried his face in Pete’s old jacket. “You’re sucha sap, ya know that man?” He mumbled, closing his eyes as Pete only tugged him closer. Moments like these made them both forget that they had any problems at all, breathing in the cool air under the stars and the moonlight.

Pete couldn’t give a response that would ever make sense when his breath hitched every time he looked at Sonny like this. All he gave was a quiet huff, rubbing at the back of the beautiful man on top of him. This could never grow old Not when they had each other. Pete just hoped it stayed that way. And it would.


End file.
